1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ladder stabilizers and more particularly pertains to a new step ladder device for balancing and stabilizing a ladder upon most any surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ladder stabilizers is known in the prior art. More specifically, ladder stabilizers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,406,785; 5,551,529; 1,294,345; 4,069,893; and Des. 419,243.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new step ladder device. The prior art includes leg members attached to the ladders for the stabilization thereof.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new step ladder device which has many of the advantages of the ladder stabilizers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new step ladder device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art ladder stabilizers, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a ladder having pairs of side rails and rung members being attached to the pairs of side rails; and also includes a ladder support assembly having leg assemblies including leg support members being attached to bottom ends of the side rails, and also including leg members being adjustably attached to the leg support members, and further including feet members being pivotally attached to the leg members. None of the prior art includes the combination of elements described in the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the step ladder device in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new step ladder device which has many of the advantages of the ladder stabilizers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new step ladder device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art ladder stabilizers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new step ladder device for balancing and stabilizing a ladder upon most any surface.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new step ladder device that is easy and convenient to attach and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new step ladder device that prevents the ladder from slipping upon a surface and also from falling over thus preventing injury to the user thereof.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.